Shrink tunnel-systems for shrinking a shrink film onto package formations are well known.
The process of shrinking the shrink film includes loosely wrapping a package formation in shrink film and applying a flow of hot air to it. The flow is oriented onto the side of the package formation to seal the ends of the shrink film overlapping at that point so that they are welded or otherwise bonded to each other.
In known shrink-wrap methods undesired edge folding occurs. This results in messy shrink-wrapping with wrinkles that detract from the appearance of the finished product.